The present invention relates to a novel stabilized form of carbapenem antibiotics, compositions and methods thereof. The compounds can be used in the treatment of infectious diseases, including gram positive and negative, aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The compounds provide good stability against beta-lactamases, and a favorable duration of action.